This invention relates to a container closure assembly, and more particularly to a spout-type closure assembly having a movable spout member for selectively opening and closing the container closure assembly.
A spout-type closure assembly is typically employed for dispensing flowable contents from the interior of a container. The container typically includes a neck, and the closure assembly includes a base section which is engageable with the container neck to mount the closure assembly to the container. In a typical construction, a chimney member extends from the base section, and includes one or more openings. A spout member is movably mounted to the chimney member, and also defines one or more openings. The spout member is movable relative to the chimney member between a closed position in which both the spout member openings and the chimney member openings are closed, and an open position in which communication is established between the spout member openings and the chimney member openings, for enabling the container contents to be dispensed through the openings of the chimney member and the spout member. The spout member and the chimney member are formed in separate molding operations, and the spout member and chimney member are then assembled together in a specialized machine designed specifically for this purpose. While this type of spout-type closure assembly functions satisfactorily, it is disadvantageous in that two separate molds and molding operations are required in order to form the components of the closure assembly. Further, additional equipment and/or labor are required in order to handle and assemble the spout members and the chimney members. These factors combine to provide a relatively high cost of manufacture, based on the required tooling, equipment and labor, as well as cycle times involved in separate molding and assembly operations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a spout-type dispensing closure assembly in which the components of the closure assembly are formed together, to eliminate the handling and equipment required to assemble separate components together in a separate operation. Another object of the invention is to provide such a spout-type dispensing closure assembly which involves use of a reduced number of molds required to form the components of the closure assembly, so as to reduce tooling costs. A further object of the invention is to provide such a spout-type dispensing closure assembly which is capable of being formed in a sequential molding process, which eliminates handling of the components for assembly. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a spout-type dispensing closure assembly which is relatively simple in its components and which operates in a similar manner to prior art dispensing closure assemblies, yet which is capable of being formed in an efficient, cost-effective manner. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a spout-type dispensing closure assembly which is capable of incorporating a tamper evident feature to provide an indication to the user as to movement of the spout member away from its initial closed position.
In accordance with the invention, a spout-type dispensing closure assembly generally includes a chimney member having a base section adapted for engagement with the neck of a container, and a chimney section extending outwardly from the base section. The chimney section includes a side wall and an end wall which cooperate to define an internal passage or cavity adapted to communicate with the interior of the container when the base section of the chimney member is engaged with the container neck. The chimney member further includes at least one opening, preferably formed in its end wall, which communicates with the internal cavity of the chimney section. A spout member is engaged with the chimney member, and is movable between an open position for providing discharge of the container contents through the chimney section opening, and a closed position for closing the chimney section opening. The spout member is preferably formed so as to define a side wall located adjacent the chimney section side wall, and an end wall interconnected with the spout member side wall. The spout member side wall and end wall cooperate to define an internal passage or cavity within which the chimney section of the chimney member is located. The spout member also includes at least one opening, which is preferably formed in the spout member and wall. The spout member opening communicates with the chimney member opening when the spout member is in its open position, so as to enable the container contents to be discharged through the chimney member and the spout member. The spout member end wall and the chimney section end wall include mating plug-type engagement structure, which is operable to isolate the spout member openings from the chimney section openings to prevent discharge of the container contents when the spout member is in its closed position.
The spout member and the chimney member include stop structure which is operable to place the spout member in its open and closed positions. In one form, the spout member is axially movable on the chimney section for movement between its open and closed positions, and the stop structure includes a ring and groove arrangement interposed between the spout member side wall and the chimney section side wall. The ring and groove arrangement is configured to releasably maintain the spout member in either its open position or its closed position. In another form, the spout member is rotatably mounted to the chimney member, such that rotation of the spout member is operable to move the spout member between its open and closed positions. In a preferred form, helical mating engagement structure is interposed between the spout member side wall and the chimney section side wall. The helical engagement structure provides axial inward and outward movement of the spout member relative to the chimney section when the spout member is rotated relative to the chimney section, for moving the spout member between its open and closed positions. In this embodiment, a stop member and recess arrangement is interposed between the spout member and the chimney member for limiting the range of rotatable movement of the spout member relative to the chimney member, to limit axial outward movement of the spout member when the spout member is rotated relative to the chimney member to its open position.
The components of the container closure assembly of the present invention are preferably formed in a molding process in which the spout member is initially formed in a first mold cavity defined by first and second mold sections. Subsequent to its formation, the spout member remains in engagement with the first mold section, and the second mold section is removed and replaced with a third mold section. The third mold section is adapted to cooperate with the first mold section and with the spout member so as to form a second cavity configured to form the chimney member. Inner surface areas of the spout member side wall and end wall define outer surfaces of the second cavity within which the chimney section of the chimney member is formed. In this manner, the chimney section of the chimney member is formed inside the spout member, such that the end wall of the chimney section is formed by and engages the spout member end wall, and the side wall of the chimney section is formed by and engages the spout member side wall. The first and second mold sections are configured to define the one or more openings in the spout member end wall, as well as closure structure associated with the spout member end wall. The third mold section is configured to cooperate with the closure structure of the spout member end wall, such that the opening in the chimney section end wall is formed about the closure structure of the spout member end wall. In addition, the third mold section includes an end surface which is spaced from opening-forming structure defined by the first mold section, which remains within the openings formed in the spout member end wall. The end surface of the third mold section is thus operable to form an end wall space in the second cavity, which receives moldable material injected into the second cavity to form the chimney member end wall so as to enclose the openings in the spout member end wall. Alternatively, the closure structure may be associated with the chimney section end wall, and is formed in an end wall portion of the second mold cavity within the opening in the spout member and wall.
The stop structure, which defines the range of movement of the spout member between its open and closed positions, is preferably formed integrally with the chimney member and the spout member side wall in the molding process. In the stop member and recess embodiment, the stop member is formed integrally with the spout member side wall. The stop member may be formed using a sleeve-type insert associated with the first mold section, which is an extendible and retractable portion that is placed in an extended position during formation of the spout member. The insert is configured to form one or more stop members integrally with the spout member side wall. The extendible and retractable portion of the inset is then retracted when the third mold section is engaged with the first mold section. The insert then forms a recess in the chimney member adjacent the stop member and the retracted portion of the insert forms the ends of the recess, when the moldable material is injected into the second mold cavity.
The tamper evident member may be formed integrally with either the spout member or the chimney member. In order to form the tamper evident member integrally with the chimney member, the first mold section is provided with a retractable insert or core which cooperates with the second mold section to form the opening in the spout member end wall. The core is then retracted when the second mold section is replaced with the third mold section, to form a ring-shaped cavity portion that overlies the outer surface of the spout member end wall and which communicates through spaced apart passages with a space located within the spout member opening, which is adapted to receive material injected into the second mold cavity which is destined to form the spout member closure structure. Such material is thus also supplied through the spaced apart passages to the ring-shaped cavity portion to form the tamper evident member. The spaced apart passages thus form gate areas between the closure structure space and the ring-shaped cavity portion, to form frangible bridge or connector sections therebetween. In this manner, the tamper evident member, which is in the form of a ring, overlies the end wall of the spout member and is engaged with the chimney member when the spout member and chimney member are initially formed with the spout member in its closed position. With this structure, the tamper evident member is removed by breaking the frangible bridge or connector sections so as to allow the spout member to be moved away from its initial closed position. Alternatively, outward movement of the spout member away from its closed position toward its open position functions to break the frangible bridge or connector sections between the closure structure of the chimney section and the tamper evident member. In either case, separation of the tamper evident member provides evidence as to initial opening of the spout member.
In another embodiment, the tamper evident member is in the form of a ring member formed integrally with the spout member, and spaced outwardly from the outer wall of the spout member. The base section of the chimney member preferably defines an upstanding wall, which may be associated with the stop member and recess structure. The first and second mold sections include gate areas that form frangible bridge or connector members between the tamper evident member and the spout member side wall. The upstanding wall of the chimney member, which is located between the spout member outer wall and the tamper evident member, is formed about the frangible bridge or connector members when the chimney member is formed in the second mold cavity. Movement of the spout member away from its closed position functions to sever the frangible members so as to separate the tamper evident member, to provide an indication as to movement of the spout member away from its initial closed positions.
The invention further contemplates an improvement in a dual component spout-type closure assembly, as well as a two-piece spout-type closure assembly, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.